The present invention relates to a wet cleaning apparatus having a liquid container into which opens an intake fitting for a suction air stream; also provided is a housing cover portion in which is disposed a motor about at least part of which flows a coolant air flow; at least one outlet is also provided.
With such wet cleaning apparatus, air that is loaded or contaminated with dust and/or dirt particles is drawn in via the intake fitting. The air flows through the cleaning liquid, preferably water, that is present in the liquid container; the particles are retained in the cleaning liquid. The air that is freed of the dust/dirt particles flows upwardly through a separator and a blower or turbine before it is blown out through the outlet. To cool the motor, coolant air from the environment is drawn in by a rotor, for which purpose an additional opening is provided in the housing of the wet cleaning apparatus. This coolant air flow flows along the motor and cools it. The coolant air flow is blown out through a further opening. The coolant air flow and the suction air stream flow out through the respective outlets at relatively high velocities. A considerable development of noise is associated with this discharge. Since the air streams exit the wet cleaning apparatus downwardly at an angle, dust found on the floor is additionally unnecessarily raised or stirred up.
It is an object of the present invention to embody a wet cleaning apparatus of the aforementioned general type in such a way that in a structurally straightforward manner, a considerable reduction of noise during operation of the wet cleaning apparatus is achieved, whereby the danger that dust particles are raised by the exiting air streams is avoided.